How many three-digit whole numbers have no 7's and no 9's as digits?
Solution: In order to be a three-digit number, the first digit cannot be 0, so there are normally 9 choices for the hundreds digit. But it also cannot be 7 or 9, so there are actually only 7 choices for the hundreds digit, and then 8 digits each for the units and tens digits. So, there are $7 \cdot 8 \cdot 8 = \boxed{448}$ such numbers.